Unrealistic
by Foofer
Summary: Some people find comfort in solitude. Me? I’m the exact opposite. I’ve always wanted to do things I will always remember. Go on one big adventure that I will never forget. The kind that when you’re in a nursing home, you tell to all the nurses. Collin/OC
1. And So It Begins

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic! So please be nice! Reviews loved!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own twilight. I do own all the OCs and this particular plot.

* * *

Unrealistic

_**CPOV**_

Dang! First day back and I already overslept! Mom's going to flip a lid! I've already missed 2 weeks of school!

Stupid Monday.

Being the only member in the pack that's still in middle school… this will be rough. Super rough.

You see, my name is Collin. I'm 13 years old and 6 foot 2. I'm proud to say that I am A-team quarterback and Mr. Popular. That's enough about me… lets get back to the reason that I am FREAKING OUT!

I rushed into Mr. Behr's class nearly busting a hole in the wall with the door from it being opened so abruptly.

"Well, glad to see you could join us Mr. Yehra." Mr. Behr muttered. Great. I just hope this doesn't mean another detention; mom would kill me!

"Sorry." I mumbled. Everyone had their head up watching my every movement, all thanks to my glorious entrance. Or because of the fact that I've been practically MIA these past couple of weeks.

I kept my head down and made my way to the back of the class. Searching for a pencil, I realized that all of mine were gone. _Great. Just fan-flipping-tastic. _I turned to look at my partner to borrow one.

"Hey, can I have a pencil?" She looked up from her work. I was suddenly captivated by her amazing chocolate brown eyes. Everything faded out in that instant. Nothing mattered at all; just her. Her gorgeous face pulled the cutest expression! Her eyebrows pulled together and her head cocked to one side. Her soft pink lips slightly pursed. _Ahhh…her lips….NO! Stop! !_ The angel opened her mouth to speak. It was the most heavenly sound that I almost didn't catch what she was saying…almost.

"Uh, are you okay Collin? Here's a pencil…" I've never loved my name more. When she said it, it sounded like a caress…

I sighed. _Snap out of it Collin! You'll freak her out!_ I smiled. She just smirked then returned to her work.

"Katie…" I said too quietly. How could I have not noticed her before now?

Staring at her I noticed things I had never noticed before. She had long light brown hair that went to the middle of her back that was board straight without a straighter. I swear I could run my hands through her silky hair for all of eternity and be completely happy. She had high cheekbones and a small pixie nose. Her eyes were almond shaped and light brown. If they caught the light right they were gold with a hint of hazel. _So beautiful. _I sighed.

"Collin, _why _are you staring at me?" She demanded. It looked more though like a kitten trying to be a lion; adorable. _If you don't answer her soon though, moron, she'll be even more mad…AT YOU!!_ And I could _not _have that.

"What's your favorite color?" I blurted out. Wow. So much for keeping it cool.

"Uhh…green." She laughed. "May I ask why you've taken such an interest in my favorite color?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I countered.

"Because you never used to talk to me." She rolled her eyes as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Can I start now?" I smiled. Time to turn on the Collin-Charm.

She started laughing. "Go ahead. But class is starting." She motioned her head toward the overhead.

"Right." The room could've been on fire but I wouldn't have noticed because I was too busy staring at the beautiful girl sitting next to me. Occasionally she would glance at me from the corner of her eye, but that would, sadly, only last a couple of seconds. Okay, on to things I do know about Kaity.

Her last name is Renolds

She's on the Cheerleading Team

She's an A, B student

She is in band

Sadly, this is all I know. I don't even know what she plays! I'm sure she's fantastic at it. I was brought out of my own world though by the sound of a shrill bell ringing.

"Dang! How tall _are _you?" Katie exclaimed after I stood up to my full height. She was also standing, she couldn't have been more than 4 foot 11.

"I could be asking you the same question." I smirked. "I'm 6 foot 1." My chest naturally puffed out with pride.

"He'll never want me." She whispered. To the normal person they wouldn't have heard this. But I was a werewolf and we here everything. Why would she think that? She was too good for me! Then this other boy came over and started talking to her. I had to suppress my growl.

"Hey, Katie, you ready to go?" Connor said, glancing at me, protectiveness in his eyes. Great, competition. I really NEED TO KNOW MORE ABOUT HER!

"Yeah, coming. Bye Collin." She gave me a mesmerizing smile and left. I barely whispered a 'bye' and she was out of the room. I no sooner realized what just happened.

_I imprinted._

_**KPOV**_

Some people find comfort in solitude. Me? I'm the exact opposite. I've always wanted to do things I will always remember. Go on one big adventure that I will never forget. The kind that when you're in a nursing home, you tell to all the nurses.

I've also wanted love. I know, I know, I'm only in eighth grade. But, I've always looked for that person that will care for me despite my flaws. And trust me, I have many.

The first is my height, I have always been self conscious about that. I mean…I'm only 4 foot 10. This means, no guy looks at me. Except Connor of course, but, then again, he's only 5 foot. Despite my height though…I have always been attracted to tall guys. Weird? I know.

I was pulled out of my mental rambling by the door bursting open, only to reveal Collin. I turned back to my warm up. _Maybe there will be better guys in high school…_

"Hey, can I have a pencil?" Collin asked. He turned toward me and immediately got a strange look. One I've never seen anyone have while looking at me. _He has really nice eyes…STOP! He won't want you. He's popular. Stay in your league Katie._

"Uh, are you okay Collin? Here's a pencil…" I handed him one. I smirked, he always looses his pencils. Me and Collin knew each other, sure. But never _real_ friends. Like the ones you have at school, but don't invite them over to your house because it would be too awkward without the school setting.

You know how when you read books, the person that is getting stared at expresses that they can feel it. Like having a hole burned into them with the intensity of the stare. Well, I know what they mean now.

"Collin, _why _are you staring at me?" I demanded. I am not used to staring. Glances sure; staring, nope.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked. Wow. Never been asked that before.

"Uhh…green." I laughed. "May I ask why you've taken such an interest in my favorite color?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He countered.

"Because you never used to talk to me." I rolled my eyes. Duh! Why would he talk to me? He has all of his cool and popular friends.

"Can I start now?" He smiled. _That smile is gorgeous…SNAP OUT OF IT KATIE!_

I started laughing. "Go ahead. But class is starting." I motioned my head toward the overhead.

"Right." He said. Then class went on as usual. The shrill bell snapped me out of my revere.

"Dang! How tall _are _you?" I exclaimed! He had to've been over 6 foot!

"I could be asking you the same question." He smirked. "I'm 6 foot 1." He said. His chest puffed out with pride.

"He'll never want me." I whispered, unintelligible. What guy that tall would want a girl as short as me. Connor decided to show up then.

"Hey, Katie, you ready to go?" Connor said, glancing at Collin. Uh. That was awkward.

"Yeah, coming. Bye Collin." I smiled then headed for band with Connor.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! If I get good reviews then I will continue the story. :) Thanks

~Foo


	2. Minor Interferences

**A/N: **Well, here is the second chapter! I've been really busy with cheer and homework so I couldn't get it out much faster! Sorry!

p.s. This Katie character is actually me. Same height, play the clarinet, in cheerleading, and my best friend is Bre...well, she spells it a different way, just like I spell my name a different way...anyway, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING. Except for Katie, Bre, and Ashlyn. and the plot :)

* * *

Unrealistic

_**KPOV**_

Band sucked. But, hey? What's new. You can only play the clarinet for so long before it gets so boring you want to chop your hands off. Yeah. I've considered it.

Sitting in band class though, your mind tends to wander. Mine went straight to Collin. Yeah, he's never been a playboy or anything but still. Why would he be interested in me? Ugh. Maybe it's a bet. I don't even know much about him; just the basics.

He used to play football. He likes asking people their favorite color. He is popular. He sits next to me in science. He's about as tall as a freaking bus. He's got gorgeous muscles. He has an amazing smile…_okay. I've officially lost it. _

Maybe its just a one time deal. Yep. That's it. He'll go back to his usual quiet self in science and I'll be fine. If you consider being ignored fine.

Oh. Crap. I just remembered. Oh no!

Collin. Is. In. My. Next. Class.

Great. Just wonder-freaking-tastic.

There is only one thing I can do. Ask for Bre's advice.

"Bre, Bre, Bre!!" I yelled. Everyone in the band hall was looking at me like I've lost my marbles.

"What, what, what!!" She yelled back as usual. I tend to say her name three times when I'm in need of boy advice. And she answers triple too.

When I got close to her I whispered my problem.

"Bre. Collin is talking to me. Whaddami gonna do?!" I yell/whispered. She just laughed.

"What the duck Bre! You're not supposed to laugh at my misery!" I yelled sorrowfully. Great. I'm glad my pain amuses her.

"Katie. You do realize that all he did was talk to you right. It's not like he's stalking you or taking pictures of you in your room." She rolled her eyes. Me and Bre have been besties since forever. And I can honestly say, she speaks her mind. And dresses it too. Today, she's wearing a purple shirt that says "I eat awesome…Don't worry, you're safe." Complete with a lime green dinosaur. She is also wearing purple converse and a black skirt with a bow on the top. (**Picture on my profile**)

I on the other hand, am a little more sensible with my clothing choices. I'm wearing blue sneakers with rhinestones on them, blue jean capris, and a blue shirt with the superman logo on it. I go for casual as you can see.

"Well…that's true, but STILL! I sorta kinda like him….maybe." I added at the end after seeing the look she gave me.

"Katie! This is great!" She yelled. Completely forgetting that we were trying to keep quiet. Trying being the key word apparently.

"Shhh! It's not great! I don't know what to do!" I whined. I'm just so _confused!_

"Okay, just go in there and knock his socks off!" She then proceeded to push me into algebra.

"Umph!" What, did she push me into a wall or something?!

"Oh! Are you okay Katie?" Of course. Trying impress you, only to be shoved into you. How could I be any better?

"Yeah, I'm fine." I looked up to see his worry ridden gorgeous face. I could've stayed there all day. Only then did I realize I probably just made a bigger fool of myself by actually running into him, then staying in his embrace. Great. Just kill me now.

"Okay." He smiled.

_mmm…great smile…_

"Thank you! But your smile is better." He grinned even bigger. CHIZ! Did I say that out loud? Okay. I'm officially the lamest person ever. His face would probably crack in half if his smile got any bigger.

"Uh…no it's not." Then I ran to my seat. Can you say "awkward turtles!"?

About half way through the class….things were getting weird. He hasn't taken his eyes off of me the _whole _time. Like, not even once. It would be creepy if it wasn't so flattering. Every time I glanced in his direction though, he would smile like the sun finally came out after thousands of years. Like I said, creepy, but nice in its own awkward and weird way.

Maybe he does like me though. Ah well, who knows.

_**CPOV**_

Algebra was amazing. Of course, anything involving Katie is amazing. Like the way she bites her lip when she's concentrating, or cocks her head to one side when she's confused. I'm keeping track of every little thing about her so I know for future reference. She couldn't be more perfect.

When algebra let out, I took my chance.

"Hey Katie, are you doing anything Friday?" _Please say yes, please say yes, please say…_

"Collin, I barely know you, don't you think we should be friends before we date or anything?" I felt my heart rip apart…then heal because she basically said she wants to be friends! FRIENDS! With ME! If I could river dance, I would so do it right now.

"Yeah, you're totally right! So….how about you sit with me at lunch and we can…get to know each other more?" _Please say yes, please say yes, please say YES!_

"Yeah, sounds great." She smiled and walked off to P.E. (Yeah, I memorized her schedule, thank you amazing computer hacking skills!)

I sadly, had art. Without my precious Katie. Sigh.

_**KPOV**_

Well, it could have gone worse. At least I didn't faint or anything…now _that…_would have been bad. Not just bad, bad, but end of the freaking world bad. So I'm fairly glad that didn't happen.

"So. Katie." I hear a nasally and very fake voice from behind me. I spoke too soon, my fabulous day is just about to take a nasty turn. Yes. Very nasty.

"I saw you like, talking to Collin. I hope you like, know you don't have a chance, because everyone knows he's, like, mine." Ashlyn said. I think I need a translator. Did you understand that? Me. Neither.

"I like, don't know what you're like, talking about because I like, just started talking to him." I am SO good with impersonations. This is why no one gets on my bad side. I may not cuss you out, but I can put a serious hit on your self esteem. Just watch, she's probably going to have a terrible comeback. And joy, a crowd is forming.

"YOU KNOW HE IS MINE! LIKE, STAY AWAY FROM COLLIN!" She screamed. Oww, I'm in serious need of a hearing aid thank you.

"Besides feeling my I.Q. drop about 15 points with your stupidity, I actually understand where you're coming from. Wait, nope not really. You know why? Because he has more taste than to go out with someone that applies make up with a shovel. But, then again, that's probably the only way you feel comfortable to go out in public. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to do than sit here and loose brain cells just from hearing you talking. Goodbye." I stated in a very calm manner. I know that must have made me seem like an itchbay, but she's been acting like that since kindergarten. So its technically not my fault. She started it! The sad thing is…she didn't even understand what I said. Tsk, Tsk.

I wasn't watching where I was going and I ran into yet another wall!

"Oh, sorry." Said a deep voice. Ew.

"Wh-what are y-you doing here?" I stuttered out.

* * *

**OOHHH, semi-cliffy! Well, kinda.**

**REVIEW!! Tell me what you want to see, and if you like what you saw!**

**also, what is your favorite Katie saying so far? Bre?  
**


	3. I'm Sorry

**AUTHORS NOTE! SORRY!**

**Does anyone want me to continue this story? Cause there are hardly any reviews or views….. so, if you want me to continue this story PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!**

**Love, Foo**


End file.
